1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake system of a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Some conventional air intake systems of saddle-ride type vehicles have an intake duct in which an intake port is open toward a vehicle front side. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3723792.
In Japanese Patent No. 3723792, although fresh air is easily taken into an air cleaner box, the pressure in the air cleaner box tends to be always high due to the ram pressure applied to the inside of the air cleaner box. In this condition, delicate throttle operation may cause intake pulsation in the air cleaner box and affect throttle response.